


Blurred Minds

by KitsuneEthereal



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Agoraphobia, Alternate Universe - Demons, Demonic Possession, God this is gonna get fucked up, Grima is basically Lucifer himself, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Other, implied that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneEthereal/pseuds/KitsuneEthereal
Summary: "he no longer felt alone in his previously empty-to-a-degree home, and yet instead of looking for the reason why he simply accepted the other...presence, he felt in the house. It comforted him and made him feel safe for the first time since he was a child. Was that why he so at ease with the presence? He had no idea so he simply left it as it was, relaxed and consoled by the easy softness that seemed to inhabit his home. as time progressed the warm and delightful sensation grew stronger until he no longer felt the need to do anything but loll in a soft, subdued daze that overtook all his senses."Robin gets seduced by the draconic demon king, Grima. He becomes trapped in a never-ending pitfall as he becomes a slave, Compliant and Consumed by Grima.





	Blurred Minds

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently looking for a Beta/proofreader, so if you are interested in helping me push out otherwise never published but fully completed works and new and experimental fics please message me here or on my friends and I's shared Tumblr https://fandomfreaksandoddities.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is an experimental fanfic. I'm trying out a darker feel to see if it works better for me. This may or may not be completed but it depends on how I feel.

_"You must NEVER give in to a demon, no matter the circumstance. It will never end well or favorably. Promise me, Robin. Promise me you will never, EVER give into one of Lucifer's own."_

 

These were words he lived by even after his mother's untimely and gruesome slaughter at the hands of a devil. Tori had given in to her curiosity, got possessed, and he never saw her again. She just up and disappeared. He was extremely paranoid after having lost his family to the demons of hell and subsequently never felt the need to venture out of his home. He probably would have wasted away inside his childhood residence if not for Kamui and Corrin, a pair of twin dragons he had befriended after he saved them from an Archdemon during one of his few excursions into the outside world.

They had been very grateful, and in return for his act of kindness took over his living expenses. Thanks to them, Robin never had to venture outside his very comfortable and very safe warded property. They also provided him with company when he had panic attacks and nightmares. Though lately, he could not find it in himself to call them for help, even when the nightmares particularly plagued him. Something told him he needed them not and while he was frightened to a degree, it was a muffled sort of panic as though someone had pulled a thick woolen blanket over his emotions.

He no longer felt alone in his previously empty-to-a-degree home, and yet instead of looking for the reason why he simply accepted the other... _presence_ , he felt in the house. It  _comforted_ him and made him feel  _safe_ for the first time since he was a child. Was that why he so at ease with the presence? He had no idea so he simply left it as it was, relaxed and consoled by the easy softness that seemed to inhabit his home. As time progressed the warm and delightful sensation grew stronger until he no longer felt the need to do anything but loll in a soft, subdued daze that overtook all his senses.

He got up to hydrate, eat, and shower but other than that he laid on his softer-than-normal bed. Something in the back of his mind screamed that he needed to leave, that something was gravely wrong but that stupor which had taken hold of him simply buried it further as it dragged him down further. Kamui and Corrin stayed away from the house, terrified of the Dark aura surrounding it. Shortly after the twins stopped coming around the voice, or was it  _voices_ he wondered, began to murmur inside his mind. A voice reminding him of sleek silk whispered to him of peace, of comfort, of _safety_ , the one thing he had yearned for so long.

_Dream sweetly...Let my voice flow through you...Relinquish control...Feel how safe it feels to yield..._

Night after night, day after day, he sank further into that arresting thrill that had taken control. Eventually, he no longer thought any further than what the voice breathed to him in dulcet, hushed tones. He had given in...but to  _what_?

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed or have an opinion on what can be improved on please comment! I'm super excited to see what you'll have to say!


End file.
